monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Online
MHOL Discussion Announcement On the 18th April 2013, a trailer came to light promoting a new Monster Hunter game. Capcom later followed it up with an official announcement. Crytek initially suggested that the game would see an international release, though the statement was later retracted. They later clarified the issue, stating that the game is unlikely to be released outside China. Trailer Weapon Trailers Possible New Features A few new ideas have been shown in the Monster Hunter Online trailers that demonstrate new features. In the CGI trailer, Rathian rams its head into the hunter's Great Sword and they have a push battle. When he is released, he used his GS as an anchor(this might be a fixed fall back). Fire is also supposed to behave more realistically, spreading in grass and trees and being affected by players' and monsters' actions. In fact, players can even be hit by blasts of burning flames that could be blown around by a monster's attack, as can be seen in this gameplay video with the Rathian defeating a player by tail-flipping a blast of burning grass into them. Additionally, the UI has been adapted to take advantage of the mouse controls: Players can now simply click on item in their inventory in order to use it, saving a little time and adding some extra convenience. Reflecting Tencent's experience with MMORPGs, a hotbar has been added for both items and weapon skills, such as a charged stab attack with the Long Sword, seen here. Some new attacks have been added, such as a return slash after a long sword's fade slash, visible in this same video. Aesthetic changes, besides the general graphics upgrade to take advantage of the CryEngine, include blood splatters on the environment and some tweaks to the camera's behaviour and glow effects. Notes A Monster Hunter game not fully developed by Capcom, Monster Hunter Online is an MMO developed by Tencent Games with Capcom's official backing. It is the first Monster Hunter game to run on the CryEngine 3, allowing for highly detailed environments and dynamic lighting and weather effects. Trailers show both a hunter using Rathalos armor, and an armor that looks much like alloy, but different in a few ways. Gallery MHO Rathian Battle.jpg MHO Congalala Attacks.jpg MHO Kut Ku 2.jpg MHO Kut Ku.jpg 2013-04-18-185859.jpg 2013-04-18-185633.jpg 2013-04-18-185621.jpg 2013-04-18-185606.jpg 2013-04-18-185523.jpg 2013-04-18-185444.jpg 2013-04-18-185430.jpg 2013-04-18-185422.jpg 2013-04-18-185358.jpg 2013-04-18-185349.jpg 2013-04-18-185332.jpg 2013-04-18-185254.jpg 2013-04-18-185235.jpg 2013-04-18-185231.jpg 2013-04-18-185211.jpg 2013-04-18-185130.jpg 2013-04-18-185048.jpg 2013-04-18-185019.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-6.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-4.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-3.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-2.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-1.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-7.jpg gw_img01-04_b_2.jpg ar_01-05-b.jpg ar_01-03-b.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-screenshot-17.jpg monster-hunter-online-18.jpg monster_hunter_online-2242571.jpg monster_hunter_online-2242573 (1).jpg monster_hunter_online-2242569.jpg Bulldrome mho.jpg MHO Bulldrome hit.jpg Gendrome MHO.jpg Rathian MHO.jpg ar_02-01-b.jpg ar_02-04-b.jpg Gw img02-03.jpg Gw img02-04.jpg Monsterhunteronlinerathianbattle.jpg New fairy-insect Like monster.jpg New mysterious monster(2).jpg|New unknown monster New mysterious monster(1).jpg New mysterious monster.jpg 1367552408_688101386_7089_sProdImgNo_1.jpg 1367552421_238460170_11657_sProdImgNo_1.jpg 13680837521007.jpg 13680837521000.jpg 13680837521003.jpg 13680837521005.jpg 13680837521002.jpg 13680837521006.jpg 13680837521002.jpg 13680837521004.jpg Gypceros mho.jpg ar_03-01-b.jpg ar_03-02-b.jpg ar_03-03-b.jpg ar_03-04-b.jpg ar_03-05-b.jpg Gw img04-04 b.jpg Gw img04-03 b.jpg Gw img04-02 b.jpg Gw img04-01 b.jpg Wq img03-04 b.jpg Wq img03-03 b.jpg Wq img03-05 b.jpg Wq img03-02 b.jpg Wq img03-01 b.jpg Gxy0524aq04.jpg Gxy0524aq03.jpg Gxy0524aq02.jpg Gxy0524aq01.jpg Mj0529gwlr05.jpg Mj0529gwlr04.jpg Mj0529gwlr03.jpg Mj0529gwlr02.jpg Mj0529gwlr01.jpg Gw img10-04 b.jpg Gw img10-02 b.jpg Gw img10-01 b.jpg MHOL-Gold Congalala Screenshot 001.jpg MHOL-Gold Congalala Screenshot 005.png MHOL-Gold Congalala Screenshot 002.jpg MHOL-Gold Congalala Screenshot 004.jpg MHOL-Gold Congalala Screenshot 003.jpg MHOL-Loading Screen Art 001.png|loading screen MHOL-Loading Screen Art 002.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 003.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 004.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 005.png Category:Games